The John I Know
by TaecMin
Summary: The U.S.S. Enterprise have a mission to go to the haunted research facility known as Olduvai, but first they have to pickup some people.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Kirk was on his way to the transporter room to pick up Admiral Pike and Boyce along with eight others. Jim nodded his greeting to crewmembers in the hallways and flashed his famous Jim Kirk smile. All was well on the ship, but for some reason the crew of the _Enterprise_ was prone to casualties. About thirty- six hours ago there was an engine explosion in Engineering which ended up injuring eleven people and seven of them being critical.

According to the brief mission details that Pike give Jim, they were going to make a stop a research facility in Mars called Olduvai. There have been many myths about the hunted facility and no one has bothered to visit the place in two hundred and eight years. When the federation was created they spent the majority of the time searching through the vastness of space. Places where they have not been able to reach. The upper brass members of the Federation were looking for a volunteer science researchers and doctors to go and conduct some research. Boyce was intrigued to go to the abandoned facility and dragged along Pike.

No one onboard was informed about their upcoming mission yet except for Jim, and he only knew the basic. The admirals said that further information would be given in the briefing room once they transported on. All of the senior officers were given the notice of the meeting earlier this morning.

Jim rounded the corner of the hallway and made his way towards the transporter room. The room was bare with a couple of red shirts. One of them being Scotty and the other was Ensign Anderson. The ensign was making his way out as Jim entered the room and walked to Scotty.

"How's it going Scotty?"

"Aye, the coordinates have been set and we're ready for transport sir," he said while looking up from the console and smiling at Jim.

"Good," he playfully slaps Scott on his biceps.

Jim takes out his communicator and flips it open, "Kirk to Admiral Pike."

A couple of seconds pass before the strong gentle voice response, "Pike here."

"Sir, we're all set here if you're ready to go."

"As ready as we're going to be Captain."

Jim turns back to Scotty and gives him the thumbs up to energize. Moments later the familiar swirls of gold appear and ten shadowy figures.

Pike walked forward with his cane in hand and Boyce walked next to him. Jim offered his hand to Boyce who shook it and to Pike who rejected the hand shake and hugged him instead.

"It's been a while son," Pike said.

"Too long," Jim looked back at the other eight on the Pad. They are all dressed in old fashion black military-like clothing with giant bulky guns, except for the one female of the group that was dressed like a normal civilian.

Pike turned towards the group, "This is James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise. _Jim this is Sarge, Hell Knight, The Kid, Portman, Duke, Destroyer, Mac, and Samantha."

Jim's eyebrows rose, "Something tells me you guys weren't born with those names,' he turns to Mac, "No offence, but you don't look like a Mac."

Mac just grin's in response.

Jim cleared his throat at the awkward silence, "All of your belongings have already been sent to the guest quarters, so you can rest up after the briefing."

Jim motioned for the group to follow him out of the transporter room while waving back at Scotty, "See you soon."

Spock had informed Jim earlier that he received a conformation message from all the senior officers about the meeting except for Bones who was probably, as usual, running around sickbay bitching at idiots for getting hurt.

Jim was giving a short tour of the ship as he made his way over to sickbay in which he was met by confused looks, "Apologies, we have to make a short fieldtrip to pick up my CMO who is not answering his comm."

Sickbay at the moment was in its Zen state. There were no yelling or shouting of orders. No one was bleeding to death or dying of Andorian shingles. There were just several people resting on biobeds and nurses checking charts and organizing equipment. But there was one obvious thing that was missing. It was quiet. A little too quiet. There was no grumbling or angry preaching from their CMO.

Doctor Geoffrey M'benga was spotted looking over a patient that was injured during the Engineering fiasco. She her arm wrapped up and a little scar of fresh skin on her forehead.

"M'benga," Boyce called out to him.

M'benga looked up from his PADD and looked to the direction from where his name was being called and smiled back.

"Admiral Boyce I wasn't expecting you to be on board today," he said shaking the other man's hand.

"A man needs a surprise in his life every once and a while. How's life on this ship?"

M'benga laughs, "Life on the _Enterprise_ is extremely unpredictable, but that's what makes it interesting and it keeps us all on our toes."

"God knows it wouldn't be the _Enterprise_ if it wasn't," Pike adds pointing his cane at Jim, "especially since he's captaining it."

"Can I help you find something Captain?"

Jim is searching the room for Bones when he hears M'benga's voice asking him if he needed any help with something, "Where's Bones?"

"Last I saw Dr. McCoy he was in his office finishing up paperwork. Although I insisted that he went back to his quarters for rest since he's been on duty for the past forty three hours."

Jim's eyebrows bunched up, "Forty three hours? And he complains to me about getting eight hours of sleep a day."

"His ten hour shift was just about to end as the engines blew up. We had a large amount of injured crewmembers and he spent several hours in surgery and checking up on patients. Nurse Chapel threatened to sedate him if he didn't get his ass out of sickbay, but he insisted that he had to finish up some paperwork first. I should probably go sedate him anyways and drag him back to his room before he starts another round of his space and disease speech which always ends up creeping everyone up. That man is talented when it comes to telling horror stories," Geoff shivered from the memories.

"It seems a bit ironic for a man who hates space to become Chief Medical Officer of a starship," the woman, Samantha, said looking baffled.

"Ahh Bones is just kidding. Truth is he really, really, loves space!"

Slowly they follow the captain to an office in the corner of the room. On the door is a plaque with the engraving '_Dr. Leonard H. McCoy'. _The shades of the windows are drawn half-way shut and the lights in the inside are turned off. Jim takes a moment to punch in the override code and open the door.

The entire room is flushed in darkness and the little amount of light that the door let in was not enough to spot the CMO.

"Computer lights 100%"

In the office there was a cot on the right side of the room with a couple of bookshelves filled with medical books and journals. One the walls were certifications and awards. There was one large standard desk in the center of the room stacked with PADD's and pictures. And behind it was there CMO sitting back on the chair with his legs and arms crossed over each other. His chin was resting on his chest and the only sound that could be heard was the light even breathing coming from the sleeping man. There were also visible dark shadows under his eyes from the lack of sleep and a half empty cup of coffee on his desk.

"Well would you look at that. Apparently the sedatives are not needed," Boyce said in amazement.

"That right there is an invitation for back and neck pain," Pike says with a pained expression.

"Bones?" Jim whispers.

No reply.

Jim walks closer and shakes McCoy's shoulders, "Bones!"

Duke whistles lowly, "Dang, he's out cold."

"Shouldn't we let him rest? I mean he did work forty three hours," Replied the Kid.

Jim _'sighs' _and shakes his head with pity before a mischievous grin takes over his face. Pike recognizes the look on Kirk's face and gets a bad feeling in the pits of his stomach. He whispers to Boyce, "Prepare yourself, this is bound to get messy."

Jim moves in closer to Bones until he's nearly face to face with the doctor and takes a deep breath before yelling, "WAKE-UP BONES!" from the top of his lungs. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone on the ship was able to hear him, but then again this method always worked like a charm ever since their academy days.

Bones eyes snapped open and he got up so fast that even his gym teacher would be proud, "GAH WHERE'S THE FIRE!" He shouted in response.

Jim placed his hand on Bones shoulders, "relax bones, there's no fire."

The silence was so great you could hear a pin drop on the ground. Everyone was stunned to silence.

Bones took a second to blink away the some of the sleep from his eyes before turning to glare daggers at Jim who was slowly staring to back away from the doctor. Everyone knew a grumpy Bones was normal, but a grumpy sleep- deprived Bones was pure danger.

With every step Jim took back, Bones took a step forwards while cracking his knuckles, "Dammit Jim, I swear I am going to inject you with every known vaccine in the whole damn fuckin universe!"

Jim put his hands up, "You can't do that Bones, I could be allergic."

Bones stopped mid-step. Slowly his death glare transformed into an evil smirk, "Well it's a good thing I'm a doctor you infant."

"Come on Bones you love me too much to do that."

McCoy just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "I swear you're going to be the death of me kid."

Jim playfully grins ear-to-ear at Bones and throws and arm over his shoulders.

McCoy realizes then that they are not the only ones in the room and looks up towards their guests.

There's a short quiet gasp that comes from behind the group, "John?"


	2. Chapter 2

_McCoy just rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "I swear you're going to be the death of me kid."_

_Jim playfully grin's ear-to-ear at Bones and throws and arm over his shoulders._

_McCoy realizes then that they are not the only ones in the room and looks up towards their guests. _

_There's a short quiet gasp that comes from behind the group, "John?" _

McCoy automatically straightens his posture at the sight of the two men in front of him, "Admirals."

"At ease McCoy," Pike waves it off as he walks forward, "Good to see that you two haven't changed since the last time we met."

Bones relaxes his stance and shakes the offered hand, "I don't know about that. I'm sure I have a handful of gray hair growing on my head all because of him," he points his thumb back to Jim.

"You kidding me Bones, your head is practically gray hair free. I can't even find a single strand. Like seriously man, what's your secret? Yoga, peach cobblers, grits, pictures of farmland, meditating… Are you meditating with Spock?" He stares accusingly and points his finger.

Bones slaps his hand away, "Dammit man, stop that. Are you out of your infant mind?" then grumbles, "This is exactly why I have a shit load of alcohol. God knows that I'm aging twice a fast with you around."

In response Jim pats Bones shoulder with his hand and shakes his head, "It's alright Bones. No need to be jealous."

"Oh? I have no idea what you mean."

Jim grins cheerfully while wiggling his eyebrows, "Why Bones, my good looks obviously."

Unimpressed, Bones gives Jim his signature '_You're not shitting anyone' _eyebrowlook. Jim sticks his bottom lip out and pouts while giving McCoy his kicked puppy eye face.

Bones pinches both of Jim's cheeks, "Nice try kid, but that isn't going to work. Try again next year," then mockingly pats it a couple of times.

Pike clears his throat, "Well if you gentlemen's don't mind we should get started soon."

Jim steps to the side "Of course sir. Come on Bones lets go, we have a mission!"

Bones narrows his eyes in suspicion "What mission?"

"Whoa Bones, put those glary eyes back into their case. It's just a simple research mission nothing too dangerous."

Bones snorts, "Yeah, I've heard that excuse before. Trust me kid, you're a magnet for trouble."

"It's not like I try. They just love me."

"Unbelievable," he huffs, "Oh that's right! I need you to sign off on some forms," McCoy turns back to his desk and shoves some PADD's around on the desk until he finds what he's looking for.

"We're running a bit low on meds, so we should stock up some more soon or during shore leave," he hands Jim a PADD.

Jim scrolls down on the PADD and glances at the contents briefly, "Got it! Now come on, let's get this mission over with so we can relax."

"Who're they?" McCoy says looking at the group in black.

"You'll find out soon enough Bones. Come on we have a meeting with the gang."

Everyone files out of Sickbay and walk towards the briefing room. On the way there Jim and Pike were conversing while McCoy and Boyce did the same. The RRTS members where trailing behind them giving each other odd stares because they all believed Reaper was dead. After all, over two hundred years have passed since then.

_The year was 2046 and there has been a level five breech. Beforehand all of the RRTS members were preparing for a relaxing leave that, sadly, had to be cancelled at the last minute because an unexplained situation that erupted at the research facility on Mars called Olduvai. _

_Everyone was getting changed into their combat uniform and made their way to the helicopter that was waiting for them. Before they took off Sarge stopped John and suggested that he stayed back on this mission, because of his past. After a moment John shook his head and looked Sarge straight in the eye, "I guess you have to face your demons sometime."_

_Sarge smiled and clapped his shoulder. _

_As they entered the helicopter a computerized voice could be heard…_

"_Handle I.D. Hell Knight."_

"_Handle I.D. Portman." _

"_Handle I.D. Goat."_

"_Handle I.D. Mac."_

"_Handle I.D. Duke."_

"_Handle I.D. Destroyer."_

"_Handle I.D. The Kid," __he looks with disbelief at his gun, "Seriously?" _

_John walks to the back of the room to the last seat and un-hooks his gun, "__Handle I.D. Reaper," __and loads his gun._

_Sarge signals to the pilot that their all ready for lift off before making his way to his seat and grabs his gun, "__Handle I.D. Sarge." _

_Once everyone was settled in their seats Sarge made a short announcement about their mission then played the video that was recorded in the lab by Dr. Carmack. _

_Duke whistles low, "Dang, what happened there?"_

"_I bet it's just a crazy scientist running around with a gun," Portman said turning towards the Kid, "Hey, you want to know something?"_

_The Kid nods in curiosity and scoots closer._

_Portman grins, "The other day I asked Sarge for a pussy and the day after that you showed up," he laughed._

"_Don't give me a reason Portman, no one here is going to miss you," Reaper said while chewing on gum and checking the specs of his gun._

_**Olduvai:**_

_One-by-one they went through the arc and soon after emptied the contents in their stomach. There, they met Pinky and activated the tracking mechanism. _

_They were in the middle of discussing their plan when they were interrupted by a beautiful woman. She was tall with blonde hair and warm brown eyes wearing a standard lab coat with her hands jammed in the pockets. _

_She nods at Sarge and glances at the group and stops her gaze at Reaper, "John," She says._

_Reaper sighs, "Hello Samantha." _

_Another 'Hello Samantha' could be heard in the background._

_After a quick banter they make their way to the doorway that leads to the lab. _

"_Don't tell me you let a fine piece of ass like that go," Duke said sneaking up behind Reaper._

_For a split second he looked offended, but covered it up fast, "She's my sister."_

_That halted Duke, "No shit."_

_Destroyer shakes his head when passing Duke, "Don't do that again."_

"_Do what?" he said playing it dumb._

_**Flash forward:**_

"_Holy shit, who is that?" Reaper asks looking at the skeleton that was holding a baby. _

_Samantha turns around from the computer, "Oh Lucy that's my brother John, John meet Lucy. We uncovered her a while back."_

_Reaper paused and a flash of anger swept through his face, "Wait, you re-opened the dig?" _

"_We did a little while ago."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I would have told you, but it's not something you could just write on an annual birthday card." _

_Reaper paced around the room while pinching the bridge of his nose, "So you found human remains?"_

_Samantha blinks, "Humanoid," she corrects._

"_Come here, I want to show you something," she waved John to the computer screen._

_John sigh, "Sam you know it's been a while sinc-."_

_Samantha interrupts, "What's the first thing dad taught us to look for?"_

_The DNA data from Lucy's chromosomes pop up on the screen._

"_She has 24 pairs of chromosomes," he says with disbelief, "What does the extra chromosome do?"_

"_Turns them super human with super strength and knowledge and they heal at an incredible rate."_

_Samantha walks over to another computer and begins the downloading process all over again. _

"_So they were all born like this?"_

"_Not exactly."_

"_Bioengineered," he states. _

_Samantha looks at her brother, "That's a big word for a marine. Did it ever occur to you that you could have spent your life looking through a microscope rather than a sniper scope?" _

_He meets his sister's eyes with hidden emotion, "Sam," he says with exhaustion. _

_Samantha has an interesting connection with John, being that they are both twins, it's a strange sensation of emotion that is just barely there, but Sam has a gifted talent at understanding her brother no matter how hard he tries to hid it. _

"_I know John."_

_John continues to observe Lucy and her baby, "If they were so super, why are they so dead?"_

_Sam went back to her work, "We're not sure, but they probably just faded with time."_

"_You don't shield a baby from time."_

_**Flash Forward some more:**_

"_Hurry Sam! Open the portal and evacuate the others!" Reaper says while running backwards and shooting into the darkness. _

"_What the hell is that?" The kid said, frozen on the spot._

_It was a giant eleven foot glob with fucking fangs and claws. It looked like it weighed a ton, yet it moved swiftly with speed and attacked with brutal strength. There were at least half a dozen of them running around throughout the facility looking for fresh flesh to feast upon. They already got the other scientists as well as the testing animals. Dr. Carmack was still nowhere to be found. They were all turned into cold-blooded murders and killed without a hint of hesitation. _

_The RRTS re-grouped when the first of the monsters were discovered and killed. Samantha then conducted a quick exam and discovered hints of the chromosome 24 that affected their DNA and controlled their mind like a zombie apocalypse gone right. Major giveaways were the black clumps mixed in with the blood._

_Presently, they are all making their way back to the arc while fending off the affected. _

_Samantha rushed off to the control panel and pressed a sequence of codes. _

_Seconds later green light pops up on the screen indicating that it was ready for transport._

_Sam looks up to John, "It's ready!"_

_Sarge moves closer to the arc and barks, "Gather round!" _

_Everyone is nearly at the arc before a monster lands with a bang on the control panels. The controls whine out with sirens and the cracked screen flashed with a warning. _

_Out of nowhere the arc increased in size and consumed the group surrounded around it. The magnetic pull from the arc made it impossible for Sam to reach out and grab John who was still lagging behind shooting the monster that attacked the control panel. _

"_JOHNNN!" She cried out and held out her hand._

_The last thing she saw before the arc consumed them was her brother looking back at her with relief in his eyes. He said something but she couldn't hear or see anymore. _

Hello everyone! I came up with this story idea a couple weeks ago when I watched Doom for the first time. I was already a hard-core Star Trek fan and Unsurprisingly McCoy is my favorite character. Then on one snow stormy night a light bulb ran through my head… Thus this happened. I should warn all of you that my grammar and writing skills are pathetic, but I still write because it's fun and it helps pass time. I'll update as much as I possibly can and I hope this story stays interesting for you! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

_Out of nowhere the arc increased in size and consumed the group surrounded around it. The magnetic pull from the arc made it impossible for Sam to reach out and grab John who was still lagging behind shooting the monster that attacked the control panel. _

"_JOHNNN!" She cried out and held out her hand._

_The last thing she saw before the arc consumed them was her brother looking back at her with relief in his eyes. He said something but she couldn't hear or see anymore. _

_In the end, the arc managed to bring them back to Earth but it was no longer 2046 rather 2235._

Upon entering the briefing room all conversations ceased as the officers gave their captain their complete attention. The room contained a large oval- shaped table with a large projection screen in the front. There was also a large window on one side exposing the beauty of space. The meeting commenced once everyone was seated.

Captain Kirk glances around the table before starting, "As your all aware shore leave begins in a week, but before that we have a quick little side mission," he motions for Pike to speak.

Pike nods and takes the floor, "After all these years the Brass finally decided to look more into the research facility on Olduvai. There are questions that we need answers to and many of the recoded data from that past are either lacking in reliability or destroyed."

"Something you want to say ensign?" He turns to look at Chekov who stops squirming in his seat.

"Who are zey, sir?"

"These are Rapid Response Tactical Squad and Miss. Grimm who is the only surviving scientist from the facility."

The _Enterprise_ crew members look at each other in confusion, but Spock cocks an eyebrow and speaks up, "That should be impossible. Given that Miss. Grimm is human her life span given the era of her birth should only be 119 years maximum."

"I'll let them explain that for you commander," Pike says.

The man with the big muscles stands up, "As the admiral pointed out earlier we are the RRTS. First off you can call me Sarge I am the leader my squad. This here is Destroyer, Duke, Portman, The Kid, Hell Knight, Goat, and Mac. Samantha Grimm is a forensic archeologist who was working at Olduvai when the alarms went off. Once we got notice of the alarms all nine of us made our way to the facility. Our mission was to take care of the "threat", but at the time we had no idea what that was. That very threat ended up being mindless monsters that destroyed and ate at everything in their way. All from a failed messed up science experiment."

Samantha cringes a little at that and looks down at the table.

"Aye laddie, ye said there were nine members than the lady. Where's the tenth person? O' did ye miss count?" Scotty said playfully.

Almost instantly everyone in black turned to glance at McCoy who was leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed in front of him.

Bones raises an eyebrow, "What're you lookin at? He gruff's in his usual Southern accent.

Sarge shakes his head, "He died saving all of us," He turns back to McCoy, "It's strange. You look just like him."

"You have got to be shitting me? He looks like his identical twin from the future," Portman says narrowing his eyes at McCoy.

Kirk is chuckling and grinning at McCoy, "Haha you hear that Bones? A Solider. That skill must have died long ago in your family. Remember that one time when you broke your leg and twisted your wrist from falling down a level one rock climbing wall in basic training back at the academy?"

"God, don't remind me kid. I'm a doctor not an acrobatic yahoo."

"That still does not explain how you are still here." Spock says wanting to receive his answer from earlier.

"The arc was the transportation tool that we used to get to and from Earth and Mars. Right after it was activated one of those monsters jumped right on top of the controllers which malfunctioned it. From there we were all forced into the arc at the same time as Reaper fought off the rest of the infected in order for us to return safely. That was the last time we saw him and the last thing we saw before arriving here."

"Fascinating. This arc transported you into the future."

"That's just about it," Sarge confirmed.

Jim rises from his seat and claps his hands, "So there it is! Just a simple research mission."

Bones scuffs and mutters, "_Simple my ass_."

"Sulu what's our ETA?"

"18.4 hours last time I checked."

"Sounds good, keep me posted. Then ladies and gentleman's that concludes our briefing today. Everyone's dismissed. Landing party will meet up in the transporter room at 0430."

"Aye Captain" or "Keptain" was heard as they filed out.

**(LINE BREAK)**

As soon as the meeting broke off Leonard went straight to medical to inform M'Benga and Christine that he would be in his quarters if anything severe happens, but they were both eager to kick him out for the next twenty or so hours.

Upon entering his quarters he ordered the lights on to 70% then proceeded to shed his uniform and get into the sonic shower. Ten minutes later the bathroom doors open and Leonard walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He strides over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxer brief and an old academy shirt to wear.

He pulls the cover back from his bed and slip inside. Leonard was exhausted after working non-stop for two days straight. He needs to remind himself to have a word with Scotty about safety procedures for the eleventh time this year.

Slowly, he drifted into sleep.

'_Come on hurry John' a little girl was climbing up a little pile of rocks. She had blonde hair which was tied up in a ponytail. _

'_Stop Sam. Mom and dad said to wait for them.' _

_The girl stops for a moment and looks back, 'But their too slow. We have to hurry before it runs away.'_

'_Sam, it's not safe here. We're not on Earth. We don't know what could be out there.'_

'_John. Sam. Where did you go?' a voice from the distance could be heard._

'_We're over here! Come on Sam lets go back.' _

_Sam shakes her head and stays isolated._

'_Please Sam. I'll give you my dessert for a week.'_

_Nothing._

'_Fine, for a month.'_

_Sam grins with victory 'deal,' and they start heading back._

_There is a rumbling noise that is progressively getting louder and louder. They both look up to see an avalanche of rocks tumbling down a cliff heading straight towards them._

_They both panic and scream and voices are heard in the background._

_Something pushes them out of the way and they both get knocked out._

_When John comes to he is a bit disoriented at first and takes a moment to collect himself. He finds his sister lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He looks around desperately for his mom and dad but they are nowhere to be seen, 'MOM. DAD!' He continues to yell as tears start to pool from his eyes._

_He catches something from the corner of his eyes. He crawls closer to the object and reached out for it with shaky hands. It was the name badge of his father. Just a yard away from the badge was the pit of the cliff which went down for miles. _

'_No, no, no, no, no' he repeated over and over again. He sitting on the ground rocking back and forth with his arms and hands covering his head. _

_He freezes when he hears movement behind him._

'_John' his sister calls out to him._

Leonard jolts awake and breathes fast. After a moment he kicks the blankets off his bed and rakes his hand through his hair. He looks over to his chrono which reads 0122.

"Shit." He mutters and jumps out of bed. Somehow he managed to over sleep three hours. Quickly, he reached over for his comm and sighed with relief when he saw that there were no new messages or calls.

After freshening up in the bathroom and getting changed he made his way over to the mess hall to grab some coffee before heading over to sickbay.

He walks over to the replicator and punches in the number for coffee and waits as the machine produces it. The mess is fairly empty besides some random ensigns and engineers. Most of the officers are running around finishing their routine and catching up on work so that they could have an enjoyable shore leave.

Leonard told M'Benga that he'll be in at 10'o clock and help with inventory before leaving for the mission and was surprised to see no messages on his comm when he woke up late.

As he entered his sickbay he spotted him with his PADD in hand looking up at the shelves.

McCoy walks up to him, "Hey Geoff."

"Good morning to you too Leo," he grins back at him.

"Sorry I'm late. I somehow ended up over sleeping."

"Don't worry about it. You had to rest up for the mission later. When is it at again?"

"We're supposed to meet up at 0430 in the transporter room," he said with dread while reaching for his own PADD.

Geoff laughs and rests a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Leo, It'll be fun."

"That's not the first time I've heard that," he grumbles.

"In the meantime we can suffer through inventory together."

McCoy rolls his eyes, "Gee thanks that makes me feel so much better."

**(LINE BREAK) **

"The transportation won't work sir. There's too much static." Scotty says while looking at the transportation panel.

"What do you suggest then?" The captain asks pacing back and forth.

Scotty glances upwards for a moment as he thinks, "Aye seems like the only way down there is by shuttle."

"Oh boy."

**(LINE BREAK)**

The way team consisted of Jim, McCoy, Pike, Boyce, RRTS, Dr. Grimm, and two security officers. As they filed into the hangers Jim motioned for everyone to enter the shuttle. Spock is walking behind them and Scotty walks into the shuttle to strap in a large box. Leonard pulls Jim off to the side.

"Dammit Jim! Why didn't you tell me we were going to take this death trap there?" McCoy whispers with frustration.

"Come on Bones, it's a short distance. Besides don't you trust my flying skills?" he said trying to calm the doctor down from his obvious fear.

"I changed my mind. Can M'Benga go in my place?"

Jim pulls out his puppy eyes, "Why Bones, then who would save me from those dangerous monsters?"

"You heard them Jim, that was over two hundred years ago. Their probably long gone. Dead." McCoy places his hands on his hips looking unimpressed.

"Nothing will happen Bones. Besides if you come with us I'll get you that one medical equipment that you've been wanting for a while," he winks.

Leonard's eyebrows crinkle together as he thinks intensely, "Fine, I guess someone has to be there to save your reckless ass."

Jim's smile is so bright its almost blinding.

They made their way back to the shuttle and noticed that everyone was already inside. Jim turns to face his first officer, "Take care of her Spock," and pats his shoulder.

Spock raises an eyebrow "I shall endeavor to do so Captain. Do be careful."

Jim nods to him and walks back to the shuttle and waves over to Scotty before entering the cockpit. He places flips the appropriate switches and turns on the speakers, "Welcome to the Kirk express! One of the best and brightest shuttles of them all. We should be arriving at destination in 36 minute, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

McCoy slumps into the seat in the middle row away from the windows. He tugs on the seat belt and looks around the shuttle.

Turning to face the person sitting in the seat next to him he says, "I may throw up on ya," with a grim face.

"Are you going to be alright?" Comes a concerned female voice.

Leonard turns his head and looks at the woman. Something about her felt familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint the reason why.

Instead he decides it would good idea to educate her on the dangers of space.

"No, space is nothing but darkness and disease. Thirteen seconds and our blood boils. Solar flare might crop out and cook us in our seats and don't get me started on Andorian shingles."

"What's that?" She asks curiously

McCoy is taken back and pauses for a moment, "It's a nasty thing and critical although it is treatable. Your skin becomes swollen and sensitive. Rashes breakout everywhere and you feel like your skins burnin'."

"Don't forget about the bleeding from your eyes." Boyce adds joining in on the fun earning him an elbow to the ribs from Pike.

"That too!" Bones says seriously.

This type of conversation was entertaining for Samantha. She always wished to talk more about science with her brother in the past, but ever since their parents deaths that sort of interest vanished from John and instead he joined the marines.

They were stopped in the middle of their conversation from Portman who was getting irritated from the subject, "Can't you people talk about something more interesting?"

"An' what might your definition of interestin' be?"

Portman grins and opens his mouth to speak, but it cut off by Sarge, "Keep it to yourself Portman."

"Whaaaat? He's the one that asked me." He raised his arms innocently and twists back to face Leonard, "It's all about the ladies."

"Man, no one cares about your womanizer addictions," Duke adds.

Goat shuts his bible and puts it into his pocket, "I'm sick of your bullshit Portman."

"Are you soldiers always like this?" Pike asks amused.

Sarge looks into Pikes eyes, "Yeah, but you would be surprised how effective our squad is. We watch each other's back and we pull through together… most of the time."

All of the sudden the shuttle shook violently for a few seconds. Leonard gripped his belt as if his life depended on it and screwed his eyes shut muttering, "_oh god, oh god, oh god."_

He feels a gentle hand on his thigh and he coax's his eyes open slowly. Dr. Grimm is staring at him with concern, "Take a deep breath. _In out in that's good very good out."_

He followed her rhythm of breathing and soon he was breathing normal again. He took another deep breath then nodded his thanks to her.

Jim's voice comes on through the speaker, "Hope your seatbelts are strapped on tight. We're crossing through a thin layer of debris," then with more sympathy added, "Sorry about that Bones. We should be arriving within the next five minutes."

"Can I ask you a question?" She asks Leonard who just shrugs his shoulders, "Why did you join Starfleet if you fear space."

"Ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. I had nowhere else to go."

"What about your parents?"

Leonard shook his head, "I've been enough of a handful to them in the past."

"Okay."

McCoy blinks "Okay?"

'Am I supposed to say something else?"

"I guess not."

A few minutes later Jim announces that the shuttle is about to land in front of the facility. At that moment the RRTS members reach for their weapons and activate them. Their phasers looked puny and weak compared to their bulky ancient bullet-filled guns.

**(LINE BREAK) **

Jim walks out of the cockpit toward the box that Scotty brought in and opens it. Inside are Starfleet regulated jackets. Mar's is outside of the habitable zone and far away from the sun so the planet is much cooler than what their bodies are used to. He lightly tosses a jacket to everyone before going off to open the shuttle doors.

The moment the doors open cool wind hits them straight in the face. Some cursed as they made their way over to the entrance doors. Next to the door is a lock pad which recognizes hand prints. There's a thin layer of dust on top of it that is easily removable. All of the RRTS members attempt to open the door using their hand prints, but the system doesn't recognize any of them and denies access. Everyone was surprised to see that the machine didn't even recognize Dr. Grimm's hand-print or override code when she put them in. They were at a dead end in 10 degrees weather outside.

"Well shit, how are we supposed to get in?" Leonard gruffed, "The doors are like 6 inch thick of steel."

"Is there an engineer here?" Pike asks.

They look around at one another, but no one raises their hand.

Pike sighs, "Well I suppose that there's nothing much we can do at this moment. Our best choice would be to go back to the Enterprise and come back down with an engineer. Preferably someone with knowledge about old technology."

"Oh no, I am not taking three more trips in that," he motions at the shuttle, "Death vehicle."

Bones then stomps over to the lock pad.

Jim follows besides him, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Do the same thing that I do to my PADD when it decides to freeze. Give it a good bang," Bones rolls his sleeve up and kicks the base of the lock pad. Hard.

Jim jumps at the echo made from the kick and attempts to pull Bones away before he completely pulverizes the pad, "You're going to break it Bones. Kicking it won't make it open."

"Damn it!" Leonard says and slams his hand down on the surface.

The light on key pad flashes green and door is heard unlocking surprising everyone.

"Huh. What a coincidence. Would you look at that? See Jim, kicking does make it work."

There are no such things as coincidence.

**WOOHOO finals are over and it's officially summer! :D I've waited 9 months for this moment. Now I can write more often. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Jim jumps at the echo made from the kick and attempts to pull Bones away before he completely pulverizes the pad, "You're going to break it Bones. Kicking it won't make it open."_

"_Damn it!" Leonard says and slams his hand down on the surface._

_The light on key pad flashes green and door is heard unlocking surprising everyone. _

"_Huh. What a coincidence. Would you look at that? See Jim, kicking does make it work." _

_There are no such things as coincidence. _

They were completely consumed by darkness as they stepped into the building. The floors and wall were made of metal and cold to the touch. Even the lightest steps could be heard echoing a little throughout the entire room. There was a terrible stench of wet copper that attacked their nose which was most likely dried stained blood that was left to rot over the years.

The doors slid shut and locked itself again. The door wouldn't budge no matter what they tried. They even attempted to kick the lock pad again, but the results were the same. They were officially locked in.

Sarge rustled through his pants pockets to search for the flashlight that he kept packed and switched it on. He pointed his flashlight all over the room and spotted multiple blood splatters and hand-prints that were slowly vanishing. He located the light switch on the opposite wall and slowly creped over there. The entire facility was solar powered so the lights and electronics should still work. And sure enough when Sarge flipped the switch the lights turned on.

Judging by all of the trays and silverware scattered on the ground they assumed that they were in the cafeteria. There were only two exits to the entire facility. One of them is the one that they came out of and the other is on the other side by the main entrance. All of the rooms/ sections were connected by a single tunnel.

Everyone, including the two security guards, checked the parameters for anything suspicious or out of line. The entire room was a mess. Almost as if there was an earthquake.

McCoy was inspecting a table when a sudden voice rang through his head.

'_Something's not right.' _It said.

McCoy shot up in surprise and glanced around the room to see if anyone was speaking.

'_No, No, No! Where's the fucking dust?'_

Leonard clearly didn't get enough sleep if he was hallucinating. He was planning on ignoring the voice until it spoke again.

'_Listen to me! If it's truly been over 200 years then this entire place should be covered in dust… Layers of it. Do you see or feel any?'_

Out of curiosity, Leonard crouched down to get eye-leveled with the table and took a once over the entire surface. He stuck his hand out and swiped it across and rubbed his fingers together feeling for the slightest speck. Unsurprisingly, there was dust. But surprisingly, it was scattered unevenly through the entire surface, like wind blowing on sand, but that was impossible. Leonard checked all of the walls surrounding the room. All of the windows and doors were made of thick metals and were locked shut all these years, so it was impossible for the harsh Marten winds to enter the room. Which meant… Shit!

'_Get out' _The voice spoke urgently.

Leonard was still unsure of what to think, but it was highly possible that they were not alone in the building.

'_Get out NOW!' _He yelled out this time.

'I can't! We're locked in.' Leonard tries to tell him in his mind, but the voice kept repeating '_Get out' _over and over again. The voice was getting louder, causing McCoy to fall forward on his knees and cover his ears with his hands.

A loud clatter from behind startles him and the voice in his head stops momentarily.

The kid dropped the tray that he was holding and ducked his head in embarrassment while picking it back up.

A security officer walks over to Kirk, "Captain, everything seems normal. The perimeter is clear."

Jim nods "Thank-you ensign Peterson."

"We should split-up in groups of three for now." Sarge states.

Alpha one consisted of Sarge, Samantha, and Goat. Alpha two had Portman, Pike, Boyce, Ensign Peterson, Duke, and Mac. Alpha three had Destroyer, Jim, Leonard, Ensign Mill's, and The Kid.

Sarge stood up in front of the room alongside Jim, "I want someone in every group to report to me every thirty minutes, understand?" he scans the room and continues, "Keep your weapons ready and report ANYTHING suspicious or if you come in contact with something."

After checking their radio signals and weapons they began filing out of the cafeteria, each group going into different directions.

Alpha two was headed to a science lab that was located three rooms over. Thankfully, the key-lock inside the building worked perfectly fine. Once the doors opened Portman stuck his head inside the room and pointed his gun around the room before motioning to Duke who ran into the room and turned the lights on. The once beating heart in the jar was no longer there. The glass was shattered and a mixture of water and blood was stained on the counter.

"I don't think we brought the right tools with us today. We may have to go back up and bring down some PADD's, microscopes, and more sample containers," Boyce said while flashing his tricorder around.

Pike was booting a computer up when he caught sight of a cage that was forced open. The metal was pulled and twisted. In fact, there were about twenty cages, each suffering the same fate.

There was a dark shadow that drew his attention forward. From where he was standing it looked about six feet tall and was slumped on the wall unmoving.

"What the hell," he muttered.

The figure was human… maybe. It was mummified and was wearing a tattered lab coat. It had sharp claw-like hands and canine teeth. Hanging from its open mouth was a long dried out piece of meat or skin. Near its left hand were scattered bones about the size of a mouse.

"Phil, you should come see this."

Boyce makes his way towards Chris's voice and momentarily stops at the sight of all of the damaged cages. He spots Chris crouching down in front of a slumped figure and stalks towards it.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea."

Boyce reads his tricorder's readings and a confused look appears on his face. He taps the screen several times before re-scanning the human-like thing.

"How strange. It's human, but it's been mutated. I can't be sure of anything more without conducting a thorough experiment. But I do know one thing for sure."

Pike raises an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Boyce raises his pointer finger and points at the sliver of meat hanging in the humanish mouth, "That is the tail of," then moves his finger down to the bones lying in his hands, "that rat."

Pike shivers and makes a face of discuss.

From a distance Portman is reporting his thirty minute check in.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Alpha three was headed to Dr. Carmack's office. The halls of the facility were dimmed down. The floors are made of metal grating which echoed their every step. The group stayed as close as they could to one side of the wall as they creped near.

'_Did you hear that?' _

The voice spoke again almost causing Leonard to jump out of his skin.

"You alright Bones?" Jim asked with concern.

" I'm fine. This place is just creepy."

"Yeah, It kind of is, but don't worry it's probably nothing."

'_Nothing my ass. I will guarantee you that we are not here alone. There is something out there watching our every step. Waiting for the right moment to attack. They haven't had fresh meat in years and they will not stop to anything.'_

'How would you know,' Leonard snapped, 'who are you anyways?'

'_I know because I was here when this chaos erupted. These monstrous creatures are not human, though they once were. They lurk in the shadow and crawl through the walls, under your feet and inside the vents. You may not be able to hear or see them like I do yet, but they can smell you. The names John, so stop calling me 'the voice.'' _

Man, this John guy had quite an attitude.'Were you one of those idiotic scientists that ran the experiment?'

'_Hell no.' _he growled.

'Good to know. By the way, why are you in my head?'

'_How should I Know?'_

Leonard just shrugs and walks into the lab room when they opened the door and checked the room. There were four examination tables with attached wrist, ankle, and abdomen straps. One of the tables had an interesting specimen tied down to it. The thing looked like a prop from a horror movie. It was roughly eight to ten feet tall and was covered in red matter. Its body looked like it was wrapped around in twigs. The chest was cut and ripped open; exposing dried out organs, veins, and cracked bones. Next to body stood a sealed vial of blood, but this blood contain odd black blobs.

Jim sauntered over to Bones as he pulled his tricorder out from his medbag.

Jim whistled lowly as he got a glimpse of the lying figure, "Fuck, what happened here?"

"That what I'm trying to find out."

Meanwhile in Johns mind,

_John ran into the nearest room from the arc after the rest of his squad and sister transported to safety. He was running low on bullets in his mag. The doors wouldn't hold up for much longer with all the constant banging from the other side. There had to be at least a dozen of those creatures on the out there that was waiting for the chance to rip him to shreds and consume him to the bone. Damn. He hated this place with burning passion. _

_John stood up and realized he was in Dr. Carmack's lab. He dragged a couple of tables and desks in front of the door to barricade it. He was about to push a desk over to strengthen the doors hold when a hitched breathing stopped his movement. Cautiously, John maneuvered around the desk and peaked his head under the desk and found the missing Doctor who was curled up in a fetal position. _

'_The fuck' he thought, "Dr. Carmack?"_

_The shivering form of the doctor froze. _

"_This wasn't supposed to happen. We're going to die. We're all going to die," he whispered repeatedly. _

_John rolls his eyes in irritation and reaches under the desk and grabs the collar of Carmack's shirt and hauls him out. The doctor's arms flail out to cover the front of his face in a defensive position. John drops him on top of the desk and gets up close in his face to grasp his attention. _

"_Hey." _

_Nothing._

"_Hey! I'm talking to you!" He yells out louder and pulls the doctors hands away from his face._

"_Please don't hurt me," Carmack pleads in fear._

_John grabs his shoulders and gives him a few good shakes, "If you don't shut the fuck up and cooperate I will toss you out of this room for being so god damn irritating, understand?" _

_That causes Carmack to stop his rambling and look up at John for the first time. Fear was obviously evident in his eyes, but at least he quieted down. He has a large gash above his left eye that already began to heal. _

"_Look, I need to know if there's a way to defeat those things out there."_

_It took a minute for Carmack to open his mouth and produce some words, "I… it's imp… There's no way… It's impossible." _

_John sighed, he knew it was a dead end. He ambled over to a nearby a computer and powered it on. _

"_Hey you!" he calls out to Carmack, "How do I access the main data base?"_

_Carmack looks over at him curiously, "Wh…Why?"_

"_I need to make sure no one else can enter this hell place in the future," he responds casually._

_Carmack stumbles over to John and reaches for the keyboard with shaky fingers. A series of password locked codes pop up until the final page loads which controls every single lock in the facility. The computer asks whether or not they wanted a keyed in lock, hand- print lock, or badge lock. John choice the hand-print lock, that way if he dies inside here then no one from outside will ever be able to get in. After selecting his choice the computer asks him to place his hand on the scanner besides the computer. When the scan is complete the computer notifies him of the successful change. _

"_What… n…now?"_

_John closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair while propping his boots on top of the desk. To think that four hours ago he was at the military base thoroughly cleaning his gun and dreading to go on leave. Now he is locked up in an infested lab house and was most likely going to die. He wondered what it would be like if he actually listened to Sarge and skipped out on this mission. He'd probably still be at base cleaning his other guns, peacefully. But then his sister would have been in danger and he would make damn sure that she was safe, even if they haven't seen or talked to each other in eleven years. Fuck his life. _

_John cracks an eye open, "What's our best chance of survival?"_

_Dr. Carmack thinks for a bit, "The… The armory room." _

"_Sounds good to me. Let's go." John stood up and stretched._

"_Now?" he asked frighten. _

_John walked over to the door and pressed his ear against the wall. From what he could hear the banging resided and the monsters crawled back into their holes for now. He checks his gun and his magazines. He has roughly 75 bullets left. Carefully, he pushes the desk and tables away from the door as quietly as he can. When he's ready he waves his hand in front of the door lock and stares back at Carmack._

"_Are you going to come or stay here?"_

_Carmack jumps and trudges forward, but stops halfway. He runs back to one of his lab table and stashes something into his pocket. _

_John takes a deep breath and unseals the door then grabs his gun. He can hear crawling and scarping noises coming from the left tunnel, so he takes the right one. That leads him back out by the arc transporter. He hates being in the open, because that makes him an easier target. John feels something watching him and spins around to see a shadow figure disappear around the corner of the top floor. There are even more shadows on the bottom floor circling them. _

"_Shit! It's a trap. These fucking assholes sure know how to think when their hungry." John lifts his gun and looks through the sniper scope. He shoots several of them on the top floor and he nearly blasts a bullet in his head when he notices that their wounds are healing instantaneously. At this rate he's going to run out of bullets. Somewhere in the middle of the crisis he learns that he can kill them by shooting a bullet through their brain and heart. His heart nearly stops when he runs out of bullets and pulls his hand gun out from his thigh holster. _

_At that moment he feels a sting in his neck. _

"_What the?" he swaps his hand on his neck and grabs the offending needle sticking out. _

"_I'm sorry." Dr. Carmack blurts._

"_What did you do?" he growled._

_Carmack looks up at him and smiles pathetically, "If you can't beat them, join them."_

"_The fuck does that mea… AHHH!" He gets cut off by a sudden burning feeling radiating throughout his body. _

"_I truly am sorry," he says as he slowly walks backward and simultaneously injecting himself. _

_A large mutated monster jumps up from the top floor and lands on top of the arc panel which activated it again. The last thing John felt when he was on the verge of passing out was a tug. He felt like he was being pulled out. Then there was darkness. And the sounds of a baby cry. Then darkness enveloped him again. _

"…. Looks like professor Dunnes on Tuesday morning's when he forgets his coffee," Jim jokes.

"That man could face a Klingon if he's deprived of his coffee," Leonard agrees.

Jim and Leonard moves on to investigate some scattered papers and documents. Meanwhile, Destroyer reports in at the thirty minute mark.

'_Interesting, the arc transported all of them to the future.' John noted a bit happily._

**(LINE BREAK)**

While Alpha two and three were off investigating the facility, Sarge, Samantha, and Goat followed the GPS tracker that had been connected to Reapers gun. The signal died a long time ago, but the last place it picked up on was in the arc room, so that is where they were headed.

Samantha hoped to see Johns body there, but at the same time didn't want to see it. If they did find John's body that would mean that he wasn't turned into one of those monsters. But she couldn't bear to see her brother dead or watch as he got killed. She was the older sister. It was her job to take care of John and to make sure he's safe.

They were approaching the entrance. The lights in the inside automatically activated as it detected movement. The arc room was decorated similarly as the rest of the rooms. Blood splattered on the walls and floor. Large claw marks on the pillars and tables. The room smelled muggy with rotted flesh.

"His gun is somewhere around here," Sarge stated.

He follows the red dot on the navigator. South, thirty feet away. They walk around the stair case and locate a black lump on the ground. Samantha runs forward while on the verge of tears. She gets down on her knees next to the human jerky. The body was dried out and the skin had some major tears. Strapped around the shoulder of the body was a large black gun. Sarge turns off his navigator and goes over to Samantha and John. He swallows before reaching for John's neck inside the jumper to pull out a pair of jangling dog tags. One had John Grimm engraved in it and the other had Reaper along with his marine ID number and date of birth. Sarge places the dog tags into his vest pocket and puts a comforting hand on Samantha's shoulders as she releases her tears.

"Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the Lord your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you," Goat recited from his bible.

There's a clatter that interrupts them. Sarge turns rotates on the balls on his heels at the direction of the fallen lamp.

Sarge lifts his gun up on his shoulder, "Show yourself."

Meanwhile, Goat reached for his ear piece and yells, "Contact in arc room. I repeat, contact in arc room."

There are two figures that come out from behind the pillars. They were both deformed in shape, but they weren't lacking in muscles, teeth, and apparently hunger. They roared as they ambushed the group. Samantha's scream echoed down the tunnels.

Alpha three was the closest group to the arc and they left immediately after receiving Goats call. They prowled fast and as cautiously as they possibly could. They kept their eyes and ears open for any other possible threats as they approached the destined area.

'_There's two of them inside.' _John offers.

'How do you know?'

'_Their smell is very distinct. Like death itself.'_

'_SHIT!' _he snarled.

Leonard falters in his step, 'What?'

'_Sam's with them. You have to hurry.' _He spoke with a hint of panic in his voice.

'You have got to be kidding. Are you talking about Dr. Grimm? What's she to you? Your girlfriend?'

Leonard could practically feel John roll his eyes, '_She's my sister.'_

'No shit.'

There is a sound of a woman's scream that travels through the tunnels. The fear from John actually radiated into Leonard.

"Shit," Destroyer yelled and picked up his pace.

As they neared the room they could hear the gun shots getting louder and clearer. The moment they enter the room they get targeted on by one of the two monsters. Destroyer and The kid shoot at the creature, but it just ends up healing itself and continues its hunt.

'_Fuck, aim at the head and heart!' _

The creature turns his head to Jim and notices that his phaser isn't in his hands and smiles grimly as he lurches towards him.

Leonard sees the creature pause and turns his gaze to Jim. Seconds later he's jumps up in his direction aiming at Jim.

"JIIIIIIIIIM!" Bones yells and rushes to his side. Jim is fumbling for his phaser which gets stuck in its holster.

The creature winds his clawed hands back and slashes forward. Blood splatters all over Jim's body and some lands on the Kid, and Destroyers clothes. Something thumps against the left wall. Jim blinks a few times before turning his towards the sound. Bones is slumped motionless against the wall with blood pouring out of the long multiple slashed running along his chest. His eyes are unseeing and his limbs lie motionless.

"BOONESS!" Jim cries out and runs to him as Destroyer continues to shoot the creature with re-found anger.

At that time Alpha two makes their way into the arc room. They stop to observe the event happening.

Pike hears a loud pained voice coming from the side and turns to see what was happening. He gasps as he catches sight of Jim shaking McCoy's motionless shoulders. There's at least a litter of blood pooled around them.

"Jesus Christ." He exhales out.

Boyce runs out into their direction while whipping out his tricorder. The results are quite obvious, but the doctor inside of his doesn't give up that easily. He needs confirmation. Phil punches the wall at results from his tricorder.

"Shit."

The creature that attacked McCoy huffs out a laughter as he gets shot repeatedly.

_McCoy is walking in darkness. Not space darkness, but empty darkness. There is nothing here. He sees a faint light up ahead. He runs over to it. The light get brighter and brighter almost consuming him, then something hooks onto his back and pulls him away. He closes his eyes as he is pulled and opens them as the feeling stops. First thing he sees is a man that looks identical to himself, but his outfit is different and his hair is spiked. His eyes are filled with death, but not one to be feared. _

'_John?' He asks quietly._

_In response John smiles and puts a hand over McCoy's heart, 'Sleep for a while Len, I'll protect everyone the best as I can.' _

_McCoy feels his eyes drooping shut and he was slowly losing consciousness. He feels like he is being wrapped in a protective blanket filled with comfort and strength._

'_You did well." It was the last thing he heard as he passed out. _


End file.
